Sleep Peacefully
by Magic Brinuial
Summary: After the death of his master, Obi-Wan is haunted by a nightmare. Will Amidala help him? Slight Obidala!


Title ****

Title: Sleep Peacefully  
**Author**: Magic  
**Timeline**: Just after Qui-Gon's death  
**Characters**: Obi-Wan/Amidala  
**Rating**: Uhm...PG? *helpless shrug*  
**Disclaimer**: Is this necessary? Don't we all know that Star Wars belongs to George-sama? ^_^ I'm just playing with the Jedi and Queenie for a while, I'll put them back when I'm finished. *wink*  
**Author notes**: Welp, this is my first Star Wars fic- though it isn't, by far, the first fic I've written. So, I'm an Obi/Ami fan, so shoot me! (We know how it SHOULD be, don't we!) They don't exactly 'get together' or anything, so you Ami/Ani fans can just cool it. Peace, man! I come in peace!   
**Feedback**: Is a very, very good thing. All padawans need a lil' encouragement now and then!  
**Summary**: After the death of his master, Obi-Wan is haunted by a nightmare. Will Amidala help him? (ok, ok, I /suck/ at summaries!)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Sleep Peacefully  
by Magic**  
(magic@e-c-l-i-p-s-e.com)

A red tinged haze filled the air around Obi-Wan Kenobi, so thick that he almost couldn't breathe. He didn't know where he was; he was lost. He didn't remember when he had gotten here, or how long he had been standing. In fact, he couldn't remember if he had tried to remember anything

He turned his head to the right and his vision swam. To the left- he was dizzy again. It was if everything was in slow motion. No, it was as if /he/ and he alone was in slow motion. His every move made him lightheaded.

he whispered hoarsely. The muscles in his throat protested as he struggled to make his vocal cords work correctly; they felt as if they hadn't been used in years. But where was his Master? Surely he was somewhere nearby? He wouldn't abandon his Padawan, would he?

The fog swirled in front of him and the young apprentice took a hesitant step forward. The vapor drew away from him as he took a step, as if it were a living being itself, recoiling in fear. In fear of Obi-Wan.

he called again. There was no answer. Obi-Wan calmed himself as fear started clawing at the back of his mind. He tried to reach out to the older Jedi through the Force, but felt nothing. Just emptiness. 

That's strange,' he thought as goose bumps made their way down his arm and all over the rest of his body. I can't sense

Suddenly, the fog swirled again. This time, a black-cloaked figure was barley discernable through the thick mist. Obi-Wan instinctively reached for his lightsaber, only to find it gone.

Adrenaline was now pumping full force through the young Jedi's veins. Despite the absence of a weapon, Obi-Wan took a fighting stance. An aura of evil wafted off of the being, and he knew a battle would ensue. 

The shrouded figure stepped forward and lifted its hood, revealing the horned and tattooed head of Darth Maul.

Obi-Wan's anger rose within him.

Sensing this, the Sith sneered and activated his lightsaber. The double red beams pulsed to life sickeningly. He paced back and forth a few feet away from the Jedi, as if some sort of force field held him back. It reminded Obi-Wan of an animal waiting to pounce on it's prey. 

That's exactly what this is,' he though, as a strong sense of deja vou washed over him . But where's Master?'

the Sith spat, his yellow eyes glowing eerily. Your master' isn't here anymore, Jedi.

Obi-Wan s eyes narrowed incredulously.

Don't believe me? The Sith pointed one end of his saber at something behind Obi-Wan. He turned around to see his master stumble forward clutching his chest, hunch over as if in pain.

he cried as he leapt to reach the long haired Jedi Knight before he fell over, but instead of catching the older man, the startled Jedi apprentice passed right through him.

All of the sudden, realization dawned on the now masterless Jedi. The floodgate had been opened and all the previous events came rushing back to him. His mind reeled at the onslaught of painful memories. Naboo. The Trade Federation. The Sith. Anakin Skywalker. His masterhis /former/ master. 

Obi-Wan clutched his throbbing head in pain and fell to the ground, unable to take anymore. His body shook with sobs he didn't bother to contain.

That's right, Jedi. Cry.

Obi-Wan's head shot up, his bloodshot blue eyes burning with hate at the demon who had killed the only father he had ever known.

Yes, /hate/. You hate me for killing you pathetic master. Butit's your fault. If you had only been quicker- run faster, you wouldn't have been caught behind

SHUT UP! Obi-Wan screamed, digging his fingers into his head. 

It /was/ his fault. He knew it was. If only.If only

I'm so sorry, master! he choked as be began rocking himself back and forth like a small child. He was sobbing wildly now- his tears began collecting in a puddle like raindrops. Suddenly the puddle grew bigger and the face of his master appeared on its surface.

The Jedi master's eyes were cold. Why didn't you save me, Obi-Wan?

I tried master! I killed the Sith for you, master!

I'm dead, Obi-Wan. How does that help me? You let you anger take control of you. Not only have you let me be killed, but you've turned to the dark side.

NO! No master, I haven't!

Qui-Gon merely stared apathetically at Obi-Wan before his reflection faded out.

MASTER! NO! Wait! Don't leave! he cried, reaching forward as if he could pull his fallen master back out of the liquid. The water splashed out of the puddle and evaporated into the haze.

Rocking back on his heels, the gravity of his former master's words hit him full force. His last words echoed through his head endlessly, taunting the broken Jedi.

Dark side, he whispered, fearful that any moment a black void would swallow him. I haven't turned to the dark side his pleas became louder and louder until he was finally screaming, as tears continued to flow freely from his puffy eyes. 

The mist around him slowly dissipated until all that was left was complete and utter darkness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was late; Padme knew she should be in bed, but she enjoyed walking through the Theed Palace at night too much to give up the opportunity.

Since the Gungan battle and the end of the Trade Federation blockade, the young Queen had become more aware of her surroundings and the people around her. Many Gungans and Nubians had died over the past few weeks. The sad, detached faces of the families who had lost relatives - husbands, wives, sons, daughters, brothers and sisters – left an indelible imprint on her memory forever. She vowed then and there to never- /never/- allow her people to suffer like that again. 

Despite her young age, the Queen of Naboo understood, though not first hand, what these people were going through. She felt as if everyone on the lush, green planet were her sister and brothers, and she had grieved for all of them. The death of the Jedi Master Qui-Gon hit her especially hard; he had almost become like an uncle to her, and she had greatly respected him. 

A cool breeze floated down the moon lit hall like a ghost, caressing her warm skin. She shivered involuntarily and hugger her thin red robe closer to her body.

She suddenly noticed a small whimpering sound down the guest wing of the palace. Suspecting it was Anakin, she cautiously peered down the darkened hallway before slowing making her way to the opposite end. The stone floor was as cool as the air around her and the brown-headed teenager wished she had worn slippers instead of going barefoot. 

As she near the young child's door, she listened closer for the sound, but found that it was coming from the adjacent room. She took a hesitant step forward, staring at the door in great confusion. If it wasn't the boy, that meant it had to be one of the Jedi. Why would a Jedi be

She gasped as a flash of the heart-breaking expression on Obi-Wan's face after he had informed her of Qui-Gon's death appeared in her mind.His eyes, that had been such a clear-blue, were now dark and clouded with anguish. She knew he blamed himself for his master's death- it didn't take a Jedi to figure that out. 

The muffled sobs increased in intensity, and any inhibitions the queen felt about entering a guest's room quickly dissolved. The soft swoosh of the door as it opened barely registered in her mind as he walked purposefully towards the Jedi asleep on the bed. Her heart clenched at the site before her. 

Obi-Wan had kicked the comforter off of the bed at some point during his sleep, and was now tangled in a mass of beige sheets. They were twisted around his lower body, from the waist down. It looked as if a snake had coiled around the young man and was squeezing the life out of him. His head thrashed from side to side every few seconds, his Padawan braid lashing him in the face with every wild move. Sweat and tears coursed down his forehead. One might have though that he had just come back from a swim and forgotten to dry off. 

The queen carefully sat on the bed and grabbed his shoulders, gingerly shaking him in attempt to wake him from his nightmare. 

He awoke with a start, slightly yelping before he realized it was the queen. Queen Amidala! What are you doing here?

She reached over a turned on a lamp beside the bed. They both winced at the unexpected bright yellow light that flooded throughout the room.

Amidala smiled softly. I heard you crying as I was walking through the palace.

Obi-Wan blushed bright red and quickly looked down, ashamed that someone else had heard him. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, your highness.

You didn't disturb me at all, Jedi Kenobi, she replied as she leaned forward to brush a stray tear away from his cheek. Obi-Wan gasped and drew back.

Amidala quickly retracted her hand, her eyes widening at her sudden action. it's my turn to apologize, she stuttered. 

No, your highness. Don't apologize. I appreciate you waking me from my nightmare. Obi-Wan offered her a small smile. He was grateful for the young woman's presence.

She smiled back, relived, but for what reason, she didn't know. It pains me to see you so sad, young Jedi. Your strength and valor are extraordinary. You do not deserve this.

They sat in silence as Obi-Wan searched the Queen's dace for sincerity, surprised at her sympathetic and kind words. He needed consoling now, and the Nubian queen was the only one he would accept it from.

Amidala placed her hand over the blue-eyed man's and wrapped her small, delicate but strong fingers around his callous, larger ones, staring intently into his eyes. 

I am truly sorry for your loss, Obi-Wan, she whispered, squeezing his hand.

Thank you, he whispered back, unsure of what else to say.

She smiled, a bright, but remorseful smile. 

Silence once again reigned over the conversation. Uncertain of what to do now, she loosened her hand from the Jedi's grasp. This startled him and he placed his other hand on her shoulder 

Wait, pleasedon't go. II...don't want to be alone, he implored earnestly, his eyes wide and glistening with tears he would not allow to fall. 

Her heart clentched. The man before her, who had defeated a Sith, protected herself and her handmaidens, and had help saved her planet, was nothing more than a child mourning the loss of his father. This headstrong Jedi who rarely showed any emotion was revealing his vulnerability to her and her alone. 

How could she deny him?

The bed squeaked in mild protest as she turned to switch off the lamp and lay down beside Obi-Wan Kenobi, cradling him much like a mother would.

Outside, the stars shone brightly, casting a golden glow over the two sleeping, for once, peacefully. 


End file.
